Let's Go Back
by diggity35
Summary: Damon and Bonnie didn't know why they were sent back in time or by who; just that they needed to accomplish whatever it was they needed to do and get back to their own time. Now with them bouncing around the past trying not to change the future for themselves or the ones they love the stakes are higher in this game of why, how and when and to get home sooner rather than later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a FanFic sooo…I usually write original fiction but watching the show I just felt a calling to put into words what my chaotic brain imagines about this show when it goes off into its wild tangents sometimes. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING VAMPIRE DIARIES. (Although sometimes when I watch I wish I did, because some things would be so different.) I could never deny the chemistry I felt or saw between Damon and Bonnie, plus I just think they would make the greatest couple in the could (except Klaus and Caroline; but that's a different story, lol). **_

_**So here is my spin on a Bamon story. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing in advance!**_

Damon felt a small hand creeping up his chest and a smile curved his lips. "Mrs. Salvatore, you are mighty frisky this morning. But you're mighty frisky every morning so hey." In the blink of an eye he had her on her back in their big bed looking down at her and that's when the fireworks began.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"MRS. SALVATORE! YOU'RE MARRIED!" the blonde who Damon had no clue was asked at the same time.

Damon shot out of bed thanking whatever powers that be for the black boxers that rode low on his lean hips. He grabbed the t-shirt that was on the floor and pulled it over his head. "Yes, I'm married. I've been married for seven years. But that's not the important issue here. The important issue here is who the fuck are you and where is my wife?"

The voluptuous blonde threw back the covers to reveal that she was gloriously naked and Damon looked away. "Oh please, you weren't looking away last night when you fucked me nine ways to Sunday." She said as she gathered her strewn clothing from around the room. "I don't know where this wife is of yours, but you sure weren't mentioning her last night at the bar or in bed. "

She pulled the micro mini dress on and her hand went to her neck. "Ow. Did you bite me last night?"

Damon was in front of her in a flash. He lifted her hand and saw the puncture wounds. _What the fuck was going on? _He hadn't fed from anyone but his wife in over eight years. Something was very wrong here. Damon made her look into his eyes. "You were never here. You are going to go get into your car and go home and go to bed. When you wake up you will say you got bit by something and not let anyone see this until it heals. And you will not remember me. Now go."

The blonde blinked a few times and then nodded. She walked out of the room in a daze. Damon knew he should have given her a better story but he was in a panic. Where the hell was his wife and not only her he couldn't here two very important sounds. As soon as he heard the car drive away he was out of his bedroom door and to the third floor. He swung open the second door on the right and as he feared the bedroom looked like it did years ago; like a regular guest bedroom. There was no bright pink tea table set up for four in the corner under the window. Or a queen size round canopy bed in the center of the far wall. No massive dollhouse built down the length of one wall for her last birthday. No traces at all. He threw open the door across the hall and found the same; another regular guest room. No car bed on the far wall. No race tracks stuck to the long wall to launch cars from. No racks of toy bins or the fathead of the classic camaro on the wall. _Oh god what the fuck was going on?_

Damon jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Bonnie?"

"Uh why would I be Bonnie?" Elena asked with confusion written all over her face.

Damon grabbed her shoulders. "Elena? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I spent the night. Damon, what's wrong with you? Let me go, you're hurting me." Elena said.

Damon found himself slammed against the wall. "Damon what are you doing." Stefan asked holding his brother against the wall.

"Stefan, where are they? Where is Malece and Noah? Where is my wife?"

Stefan stepped back from Damon letting his hands drop. "Your what? Damon, are you drunk?"

"What? No. I'm not drunk Stefan. Okay, I see what's going on. Enough honey! This joke is not funny anymore actually it wasn't funny at all. Stop with the illusion spells all three of you please. Daddy's hungry and you two need to get ready for school!" Damon yelled into the air.

Stefan and Elena exchanged a worried look. "Damon, who are you talking to?"

"So you guys are in on it too? Is that why you're here Elena? Nice one little witches and little warlock. Getting your aunt and uncle to play along too, but I'm not falling for it. So if you all want chocolate chip waffles let's get a move on it." Damon said clapping his hands.

Aunt and Uncle? Elena mouthed to Stefan.

"Damon? What's going on? Elena and I aren't in on anything. Who are Malece and Noah?"

"Okay Stefan. Who are Malece and Noah? Very funny. Uh your six year old twin niece and nephew. You know the ones you and your wife spoil rotten."

"Wife?" Elena exclaimed. "Damon I haven't even graduated high school yet. Marriage is a long way off."

Damon was just about to tell her that he wasn't talking about her when he finally noticed it. There was a heartbeat in the hallway. It wasn't either one of his children's either. Their heartbeats were unique. Malece's fluttered quickly like a humming bird's wings and Noah's rolled like a rushing river. This one was steady and completely human, this one was Elena. Elena was human. Damon swung to his gaze to her.

"What is it?" Stefan put his hand on his brother's shoulder when he saw a look of sheer panic wash over his face and when he didn't push it away he knew something was wrong. "Damon, what's wrong?"

"Elena, where's Bonnie? I have to find Bonnie?"

"Why? Are you going to try to hurt her?"

"No never." Damon looked offended by her statement. "I would never do anything to hurt my wife."

Bonnie felt a small solid form pressed into her lower back and assumed it was Malece. She sniffed air and smelled fresh coffee. "Mmm. Mal, daddy loves us." She stretched and reached back only to find the form behind her was a pillow. She giggled to herself and opened her eyes and rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a thud. What the fuck was she doing in her old room at her Grams house? And why did everything look so clean? It should have been covered in white sheets with layers of dust. _What the fuck was going on?_

"Rise and shine sleepy head." came a voice she hadn't heard in over six years as her door opened. As soon as Bonnie got a good look she screamed and jumped off the floor grabbing the first weapon she saw which was a hairbrush.

"Stay away from me."

"Child what is wrong with you." Sheila Bennett asked with a worried expression on her face towards her own granddaughter.

Bonnie spelled in her head but Sheila felt the magic and was surprised at how powerful and controlled Bonnie was. She was a new witch and just coming into her powers so how did she know that spell. "Bonnie why are you putting a protection spell around yourself against me? I'm your grandmother."

"No your not. My Grams is dead. I don't know what this is or what you are, but you are not coming near me or my family. Now tell me, where are my children?"

Shelia came to dead stop. "Children? Bonnie Bennett you are 16 years old, you don't have any children and I am alive and well I assure you of that. What the hell is going on?"

"You tell me, whoever you are. Whatever spell you cast, it's not working." She called out into the air. "I remember my life, all of it. So stop this illusion or I'm going to hurt whoever this is you have playing this sick joke as my Grams."

"Bonnie, get a hold of yourself. I am real and I am here. If someone cast a spell, it's not an illusion spell, but it may be some other kind of spell. Now I wrote that protection spell you cast in my grimore, I just have chosen not to break it so that you can feel safe."

"How did you…"

"Because this is not an illusion. However you ended up here, I do not know, but I know you are not my Bonnie from this time."

Bonnie began to panic then. "When are my children? Oh god, where are Malece and Noah? Where is my husband? He must be out of his mind worried." Then it hit her, her Grams was here flesh and blood. She waved her hand in the air dissipating the spell around her and rushed into her Grams outstretched arms. "Oh Grams."

"I think you are hugging me for many different reasons child and I am happy to hug you too." Shelia said as she felt her grandchild's tears wet her shirt.

Bonnie cried with happiness at being able to be held by her Grams real warm arms again. Even though she had come to terms with her death long ago she still missed her so much. She cried because she wanted her kids to be here being held by her too. She cried because he knew her Grams was going to go ape shit when she found out who her new grandson was. She cried because she wanted to know if her kids were alright and she wanted to be wrapped in her husband's arms. Speaking of her husband.

"Someone's coming child, I can feel it. Go clean up." Sheila said disengaging herself from Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and headed to the bathroom. By the time she got finished she heard a car pull up. God so sometimes forgot just how good her grandmother was. She was about to step out of her bedroom door when she hear d them.

"You are not welcome here Damon Salvatore."

"I need to see Bonnie Shelia." Bonnie's feet were flying down the stairs as soon as she heard her name from his lips.

"What business do you have with my…" Shelia was cut off by her granddaughter launching herself through the door at Damon.

"Damon." Bonnie breathed out and he caught her in his arms and lifted her off the floor.

Damon's eyes closed as he held her close, burying his face in her hair. "Oh baby, I was ready to rip this town apart." They shared a tender love filled kiss right there on Sheila Bennett's front porch that had her, Stefan and Elena all staring wide eyed at the two of them.

"Where are the twins?" they both said at the same time.

"They aren't with you?" Bonnie strangled out.

Damon shook his head, "I was hoping they were with you, but I had my doubts."

"Why?"

He leaned closed to her ear and whispered so not even Stefan could hear. "Some people are still human."

"Fuck. Well, you see who is standing behind me don't you?" Bonnie whispered back.

"Yeah I noticed when she opened the door alive and well." Damon said leaning against the railing and bringing her with him because tears had started to fall down her face and he didn't want to let her go. "It's okay baby. Those two could run Mystic Falls by themselves. They are fine. I promise. Malece is just like her mom, calm and unrattlable under pressure and Noah is too much like me; over protectective and arrogant; to let anything happen to her."

"Okay, I'm going to butt in here and ask the obvious question here, although there are so many. How did you two have children? I mean you are a vampire brother." Stefan asked after nodding to Sheila.

"I would like to know that as well."

"Hestia." Bonnie stated plainly to her Grams.

Grams eyes widened. "When?"

Bonnie looked at Damon. "I don't know if I should tell you too much about the future Grams. I don't want to change things that are to come to pass. I think we have changed enough as it is just by being here and telling you about us and your great grandchildren."

"You are right baby. There has to be a balance. We have to keep your footprint out of this time as much as possible. So is this all who knows about this?" She looked around at the assemblage on her porch and they all nodded. "Let's keep it that way. How did you two act toward each other at this point in your relationship?"

Bonnie grimaced and Damon kissed her temple averting his gaze from Shelia. "I hated him Grams. Remember Emily had possessed me and destroyed…"

"And I attacked Bonnie seeing her as Emily. I almost did the unthinkable." Damon kissed her neck lovingly where once he had savagely ripped at it. "I'm so…"

"My love. That was forgotten long ago, you know it. We put that way behind us. So don't go back there, okay." Bonnie cut him off caressing his face.

Elena looked at them with shock and awe. The Bonnie she had seen just last night, not twelve hours ago, had literally loathed Damon and not been the biggest fan of Stefan either. Vampires and things that went bump in the night weren't very high on her comfort list. And she was just coming into her own powers. Now she was wrapped around Damon and he her and they had kids together. _And Damon hadn't even glanced in her direction once._ Elena shook that thought from her head. Where had that come from? She was happy that Damon wasn't leering at her and making lewd comments about her and Stefan, but still this was weird. Even on her scale of weirdness this was on the top of it.

Shelia looked at the way Damon was looking at her granddaughter with unadulterated love, like he would light himself on fire if it would protect her from harm. And that is what made her decide to do the one thing she had never done in her lifetime and she went back on a vow she had made to herself long ago. "You two cannot be seen like this. You can't go from hating him yesterday and in love with him today Bonnie. And Damon you can't be this." She motioned her hand up and down. "An unsadistic loving husband and father. In this time you are an uncaring, asshole and tormenting self serving vampire."

"I remember, Sheila. Not my proudest moments." His glance slid to his brother, whose eyebrows rose. "What brother? The love of the woman who is truly meant for you makes you realize things Stefan, I own that. Well I will, I did, god this is confusing. I need a drink." Damon said shaking his head and looked at Bonnie who had pulled from his grasp and was pacing in front of him.

"Damon, my babies. Who could have done this? I can usually sense when strong magic like this is about to be performed. All I remember is coming home from dinner last night and well, you know. Then I woke up in my old room. Stefan do you remember anything about what the twins were like last night with you…?"

Bonnie found her mouth covered by her husband's hand and his mouth to her ear again. "Baby, they don't know that they aren't married to each other in the future, so let's just keep that to ourselves."

"Oh my god, I forgot that quick. We are going to have to be really careful about what we say."

"Yeah, very. Especially about that." They both looked up to questioning looks about their almost silent conversation.

"I'm sorry, I was about to say something about the future that I shouldn't ." They all nodded. "But as I was saying Stefan, was there anything suspicious in their rooms last night? Was there anyone suspicious lurking around the house? And I'm still asking questions about people you don't even know. Oh god Damon, my babies." Bonnie choked out into his chest and Damon hugged her to him.

"Bonnie, they're fine. Our six year olds have more power than you had at sixteen because of who they are. You have been training them since they could utter da-da and ma-ma. And baby, if we up and disappeared, Stefan, Kl..and um there other uncles and aunts have closed ranks, you know this. They already probably called you know who and a barrier spell has been put up. No one is getting in or out of that house without Stefan's say so. He won't let anything happen to those two. They are his world as much as ours. Liz is probably doing her sheriff/council thing on the human end because you know she sees those two as her grandchildren too. They are well taken care of so don't worry about them, we just need to figure out how to get back home, okay."

Bonnie took several deep breaths. "Okay. Okay, I'm okay."

"My great grandbabies sound amazing. I'm sorry I won't get to meet them."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "You told her?"

"I kind of overreacted this morning when I woke up here and saw her. I threw a protection spell up and accused her of not being who she was because she was you know, dead."

"You sound like me the first time I saw you after you…." Damon stopped speaking when he finally noticed Bonnie shaking her head.

"After you what Bonnie?" Elena exclaimed.

Damon answered quickly. "She went missing for awhile and I was in bad shape. I can't tell you when this happens or for how long how she was gone so don't ask and let's drop it please."

"We need to get inside Bonnie. Anyone can walk by and see you like this." She looked at Bonnie wrapped back in Damon's arms. She was only wearing black boy shorts and a cami.

"Oh shit." Bonnie said looking down at herself.

"I like it." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you would, it's what I had on last night after you made me scream your…oh my god, I think I know what may have happened." Bonnie turned and went in the house followed by Elena and her grandmother. "What's the date?" She looked up to see Damon and Stefan still on the other side of the threshold.

"Baby, it's the two days before." Damon said to her.

"Why are you still…? Oh shit the house isn't mine yet. She's not going to let you in baby. I can have fun with this." Bonnie laughed.

"I know and it's really not that funny little bird." Damon couldn't help but grin though.

"I am about to break my vow but I will reseal it when this spell has been broken."

"Grams, what are you talking about?"

"Damon and Stefan…"

Bonnie watched her Grams take a deep breath, "Come in."

"Oh my god. Vampires in my Grams house, while she's still alive. This is an alternate universe." She said as Bonnie felt the arms she found comfort in everyday wrap around her.

"Well a lot of things I never imagined are coming to light. My granddaughter is or will be in love with a vampire. You will marry him and bear his children. The Bennett line will continue with hybrids, and powerful ones from what you have said. Now Bonnie, tell us your theory."

"Oh yes. Honey, can you get me some pants please." She said to Damon and he was gone, tendrils of her hair blowing in his wake. Bonnie crossed the room to the book shelves and started searching. She floated down a tall but thin green book from the top shelf.

"Bonnie do you know what that is?"

Bonnie looked at her Grams with confusion. "Of course I do. I know what every book is on these shelves. I'm sorry Grams I'm having a difficult time being back here. It's been a long time since I have seen you, even as a ghost."

"I came to you from the other side."

Bonnie nodded. "When I lost my way. The spirits would send you to help me find it again."

Damon was by her side then holding out a pair of black yoga pants. "Honey your fashion sense was atrocious in this time."

"I remember you weren't shy about telling me that even then Damon. Gimme so I can stop flashing my brother-in-law my barely covered ass." She said with a grin.

Damon looked at his brother who was looking at the books on a different shelf until he heard his name. He arched and eyebrow at him, "are you staring at my wife's ass little brother? I mean I don't blame you it is luscious, but not cool. Your girlfriend is in the room."

"What? No! God no!"

"Damon, behave. And I'm not your wife for years yet. I can flirt with Stefan if I want." Bonnie said and found herself in a death grip.

"You will always be my wife. I don't care if whoever did this sends us back to fucking 1874. I will run away to the free North with you and marry in secret to make sure you are mine. Always and forever wife."

"Always and forever husband." Bonnie said back and returned his kiss. "Now back to this." She said turning in his arms, she curled her fingers and the book floated in mid air and pages flipped until about halfway through the book. She sent it to her Grams who was just all smiles at her granddaughters control over her powers.

"Oh my. Oh Bonnie you might be right. But who would cast this spell."

"What spell?" Elena asked.

"It's the Spell of Exchange. But who ever cast this modified it. Essentially the spell is supposed to let one person exchange their body or essence with another. My great, great, great uncle wrote the spell because he was a spy for the witching council and he would exchange his essence with another to sit in on enemy meetings to get information. He never used it for dark magic, but still if anyone found this spell it could be used for horrible things. But whoever cast it on us, exchanged our present selves for our past selves."

"So do you mean Bonnie and Damon from our time are running around in the future confused and angry?" Stefan said looking at his brother.

"No, if we are awake, they are in a coma like state. Both cannot be awake. They are thankfully wherever we were taken from, which is in our bed at the boarding house." Bonnie said.

Elena spoke then. "So if I got this correct, Stefan was at the boarding house last night with your twins so who is going to find you guys in this coma like sleep?"

"One of the twins and when they can't wake us they will get Stefan. When Damon isn't downstairs to make breakfast before school, Mal or Noah will know something is wrong." Bonnie said from next to her Grams as they studied the spell where it could have been modified. "Usually there are only a few reasons for these spells to be done like this."

"To change something drastic in the past, learn something from the past or decommission those in the present who hold the most danger to your mission."

Bonnie looked at Damon. "They are coming after the twins. Oh god Damon we have to get home."

"Bonnie calm down. Stefan can handle back home. I have every faith in my brother to take care of my kids. And Caroline wouldn't let anything happen to her niece and nephew either."

"What does Caroline have to do with protecting Malece and Noah?" Elena asked.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look. "Oh shit. Um nothing, nothing."

"No, tell me." Elena stood up. "What does Caroline have to do with this?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Elena I can't say anything else. I've already said too much. Please believe me, if I could tell you without screwing so much stuff up, I would, but I can't. Right now I have to get home to my kids. There are a lot of people in this world who want them either dead or for themselves. They are special. True hybrids. Born from a vampire and a witch. They have traits of both. Super speed, strength, hearing, taste, smell then they are powerful witches too."

"My son is not a witch, he is a warlock."

"Damon its symantics, babe."

"I don't care my son isn't going to be called a witch." Damon said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Damon." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

Damon looked at his brother. "Stefan back me up here you always do when we are at home. It's always the three of them against us three about this."

"Us three?"

"Yeah you me and…"

"DAMON!" Bonnie stopped him before he went too far shaking her head.

"Oops. Almost said too much."

Stefan shook his head. "This is getting confusing."

"Who you telling brother."

"Bonnie, I think I found a way to find out who cast the spell." Sheila said. She had pulled down three more books.

Bonnie went to her Grams and they conversed quickly. "This can't be cast until the next full moon, which is tomorrow night. That gives me time to gather all the ingredients. You have to go to school and act as if all is normal."

"School?" Bonnie looked horrified.

"Yes child school. In this time you are a junior in high school, so get a move on it. Elena and Stefan will take you. I'm sure there is something that Damon would be doing during the day too."

"Uh yeah, causing hell." Bonnie poked her husband in the ribs.

"Okay then Damon go home and sit tight and don't do anything stupid or out of the ordinary for yourself during this time."

Bonnie groaned. "Grams, can't I just skip?"

"No, we have to keep things as normal as possible. Change as little as possible and you would never skip school."

"Right now I think you were getting to know Liz Forbes Damon."

"Oh yes, I remember now." Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie groaned again. "Give me like fifteen minutes Elena."

"I'll help you." Damon said.

"I bet you will." Bonnie squealed as he scooped her up and they disappeared from the room.

"This is unnerving." Elena said when they heard the door close upstairs. "Does anyone else find it hard to believe Damon and Bonnie married with kids?"

"Child, things happen that are hard to explain every day." Shelia said knowing she was still in shock too. Although the mention of Hestia had calmed her some. If Hestia had foreseen this then there was a purpose behind this. She was just sad she would not be alive to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved & followed. OMG the love showed for my first outing on FanFic is absolutely amazing. So thank you, thank you, thank you. There are some clues in this chapter about the future and more will be revealed as the story proceeds I promise. But I can't tell too much right out of the gate now can I? LOL**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I DON'T OWN THEM (wishing and dreaming don't count)**_

"Damon you know what happens in two days right." Bonnie said into her cell phone as she hid a stall in the girl's bathroom after fourth period.

"_I know sweetheart I know. I'm not going to let that happen again."_

Bonnie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I know you don't want it to, but I have to open that tomb."

"_Why? The reason why you did it in the first place isn't even relevant so what's the point?"_

"We have to try to keep as many things as possible the same babe. I don't need Grams to help open the tomb though. I can cast that spell in my sleep."

_Damon sighed, "Plus we need her to cast the spell to tell us who sent us here and that needs to be that same night too." _

"This is an absolute cluster fuck. I have that date tonight too, with that asshat who is going to kidnap me and Elena for Anna remember."

"_Do I ever and you are not going."_

"Damon, I have to go. If I cancel now suspicions are going to fly everywhere. But I can actually control the environment better this time and you know where to look first instead of last this time. I just have to act helpless."

_Damon laughed. "That's going to be a struggle for you."_

"Not really. I feel strange. I mean my powers are just as strong as they are in the future but not having my other side now, I feel naked. Like a part of me is missing."

"_Now do you see why the cure wasn't so appealing to me."_

"Yes dear, you can I told you so, all you want when we get home and I am sipping AB negative like the good vitch you turned me into after I bore your children." Bonnie sighed. "I miss my babies."

"_I do too baby, I do too. But not getting Noah's knee in my stomach as a wake-up call this morning was nice." They both laughed then there was a pregnant pause. " I need to tell you something. I woke up this morning and someone was in my bed."_

Bonnie laughed. "Oh my god how did that work out."

"_It's not funny bird. I fucking freaked. I turn over to cuddle with my wife and some blonde bitch is screaming Mrs. Salvatore! You're married! I compelled her to forget me and everything that happened and to go home. Then I went searching for the kids. Their rooms where just regular guest rooms again and I went a little crazy."_

"Yeah, well I told you I threw up a protection spell against Grams. She was taken aback. I was ready to shove my hairbrush through her heart if I had to."

"_God, I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_I'm coming to get you, I need to be with my wife right now."_

"Okay, you know I will always let you save me."

"_Yeah as long as I let you save me back."_

"Damn straight. I'll meet you around back." Bonnie pressed end on the call and opened the stall door and ran smack into Elena.

"Bonnie this isn't the ideal place for you to be professing your love for the man no one is supposed to know you have. If Care had walked in here you would have gotten the third, fourth and fifth degree."

Bonnie blew out a breath. "You're right. I already got questioned about my fashion choices. She asked if I finally hit my head on the correct side because I looked hot today. But D.., someone was right, my fashion sense was atrocious right now. Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie looked down at her almost all black ensemble, he husband would be proud.

"Well if you remember, you were all earth mother and nature, nature, nature so you dress like that."

"Ugh, I still am all about nature, especially in the craft, but that doesn't mean you can't look cute. The twins are extremely stylish, especially Malece. She puts Care and Re…and one of her other aunts to shame in the shopping department and she's just six."

"Who's the other aunt?"

"Elena, I can't. I'm sorry."

Elena nodded. "Well obviously it's not me or else you would just tell me." Bonnie averted her gaze. "Can you at least tell me what they look like since I know about them?"

"They are a mixture of both of us. They both have that ink black hair of their father. Mal has his eyes and Noah has mine. Smiles that will melt butter. Noah is going to be tall; like his dad and Mal is petite like me. " She smiled thinking of her beautiful children. "They are both going to be heartbreakers. " It would have been easy for her to spell a piece of paper to show her pictures of the twins, but since Elena wasn't really in their lives in the future, she didn't want to. She didn't actually want to tell her as much as she did but she kept chanting in her head when she looked at her that 'you're looking at Katherine' and it made it easier to talk to her. Elena changed so much after she shut her emotions off and never really came back to herself and then she never got over the fact that Damon picked Bonnie over her and Stefan moved on too when she went trying to crawl back to him too.

"Oh Bonnie. They sound beautiful. No wonder everyone is so in love with them. Can I tell Stefan, he's been wondering too."

"Thanks and sure, but be quiet about it please. I have to go. Damon is coming for me."

Elena nodded and smiled watching Bonnie leave. Seeing and hearing Bonnie gush about her kids made it so hard. She wanted to be with Stefan. She loved Stefan, but she also wanted this. Children, a family with a husband to watch them grow with. How in the hell did a vampire become a father? How did the evil brother get all the blessings? _And why was it with Bonnie and not me?_

Bonnie slid into the classic blue Camaro and was pulled across the seat to be kissed thoroughly. "There you are. I was getting worried."

"Got held up by Elena. She was asking some hard questions about the how the kids looked and she knew she probably loves them so much. I had to avoid saying bitch after you tried to kill me when I was pregnant with them do you really think you're even around them anymore. I think she was about to get whiney again. I didn't like her much in this time but I kept my mouth shut and dealt with it. Please remind me why so that I don't cast a spell to make her sleep the whole time we are here?" She asked as they drove away back towards the boarding house.

"She was your best friend, she was dealing with a lot, you were dealing with a lot, blah blah blah girl shit. I don't know."

"You are so eloquent you know that." She teased him.

"I know that's why you love me."

"Hmm, is it." She said and climbed on his lap straddling him.

He looked up at her as she started to unbutton her shirt. "This is not street safe wifey."

"You're a vampire. I trust you." Bonnie said spreading her shirt so he could see her lacey bra and heard him groan a bit. "Plus we just took our turn off." She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.

Bonnie felt one of his hands go to the small of her back and pull her forward making her sink lower on his lap and she felt how much he needed her. The car stopped and before she knew it they were in the house . "You changed the sheets didn't you?"

"Of course I changed he sheets. I remember me around this time. Trust me I changed the sheets. I should have burned the fucking bed."

"Good." She said and proceeded to grab his shirt and wrench it open, making buttons fly everywhere as she kissed him. She felt herself flying and falling and then she landed with a bounce on his or their bed. Bonnie giggled but it quickly turned into a moan as Damon covered her body with his own and his mouth explored her neck. She could feel his fingers on the buttons of her jeans and lifted her hips so he could pull them off, which he did and flung them. He didn't even slide her panties off, she just heard the material rip as the shredded his hasted to get her naked.

"Damn baby a little impatient?"

He rose up and looked down at her. "I never had you in this time. The high school Bonnie Bennett we were too busy hating each other." He brought his hand to her hot wet core. "Mmm somebody's ready for me.

"I'm always ready for you. Don't make me wait, we can play later." Bonnie's eyes were half closed and she left out a groan of pleasure as Damon inserted a finger and rubbed his thumb against her clit. Her pelvis tilted up towards his hand of its own accord.

He started to go a little fasted making the green of her eyes disappear all together behind their lids. "What if I want to play now bird? What if I want to hear by song? Sing it for me baby."

"Da…Dam..Damon." Bonnie moaned out as she pressed against Damon's finger's.

"There's my song bird."

"Oh, I need you Damon." Bonnie opened the hand that had been clutched on the white comforter and Damon's pants literally ripped off. "NOW!"

Damon chuckled. "Got it baby." He removed his finger slowly causing Bonnie to gasp as the emptiness but she wasn't for long. Damon lined up his rock hard member with Bonnie's warmth and entered her slowly and heard himself grunt with pleasure. "Dear god wife, I will never get tired of being here."

"Show me." Bonnie smiled and pulled his head to hers for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper still.

Damon was bringing her to her peak pumping in and out of her. She had to concentrate extremely to get her words out. "Baby, you have to open a vein for me. I..I..I don't have fangs yet. OH GOD! NOW!"

Damon held up his wrist and bit, ripping it open and the blood flowed. He felt his wife's body began to stiffen and the walls of her pussy quickening around his length. He felt his fangs lengthen and he knew his eyes were midnight black. He kissed and licked lightly along her neck and sank his fangs into her just and she came apart around him and latched onto his wrist at the same time. It took only seconds for him to join her in the bliss. As he came he realized they had began to levitate off the bed. He slid his fangs from her gently licking to wound clean.

"Bonnie baby, as much as I love to float with you, do you know you're doing this?" He whispered to her.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around and gasped at them floated about two feet above the bed. She smiled and they dropped down softly. "Sorry, it was really good baby."

"Yeah it was." Damon said pulling Bonnie into his side and she cuddled there throwing an arm and leg across him.

"I miss our babies."

Damon kissed the top of her head. "I know baby. I do too. I'm sure Klaus is calling in every witch he knows if Lucy hasn't figured out what is going on yet."

"God, our kids have the most protective group of adults around them. I'm just coming to realize that."

"Really? Just now? I've know that since the moment you got pregnant and no one wanted you to move a muscle." Damon ran his hand down her back and she shivered which made him smile but he still reached down and pulled the comforter up over the two of them. He could feel Bonnie's body relaxing in his arms and against his chest.

"I love you."

"Mmm, love you too." She mumbled out and was asleep minutes later. Damon waited a good fifteen minutes before he slid from beneath her and took a quick shower. He pulled on a pair of boxers some jeans and a black t-shirt and kissed her head on his way out of the room, closing the door after himself.

He was in the kitchen heating up a mug of blood when Stefan walked in to the kitchen. He shook his head. "I wondered where Bonnie had disappeared to after English."

"Excuse me?"

"Damon you smell just like her. Did you feed from her?" Stefan asked him a look of concern on his face.

"Of course and she from me. I haven't feed from anyone but blood bags and Bonnie for the last eight years." Damon said.

Stefan's surprise showed on his face. "And she drinks from you even when she's not hurt?"

"Uh…it's complicated with Bonnie and I." Not wanting to say too much about future Bonnie but wanting to say something. "It usually happens when we have sex, but we have sex a lot. So it's a pretty regular thing with us. She'll also feed more when there is a particularly hard spell she is about to do and needs a power boost." Damon said taking a swallow of the warm liquid and leaning against the counter.

Stefan crossed his arms and his brow furrowed in thought of this. "You two really are together in your time. "

"It's not like you and your wife don't do it too Stefan."

"Seriously. Me and Elena?"

"You have no idea brother." Damon said evasilvy so as not to spill the beans that Elena was not his wife.

Stefan shook his head. "I still can't believe you are married to Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie Salvatore if you please. And believe it. She and our two hellions are my world. I would jump in a lake of vervain that's on fire in broad daylight without my ring if it meant they would be safe for one moment in time." Damon said to him.

"And you say I feel just as strongly about the twins?"

"Let's just if Noah Stefan Bennett-Salvatore isn't with me he is usually with his favorite uncle and namesake. You sat and watched them sleep for almost the first three weeks of their lives. Bonnie had to put you out every time she breast feed."

"Really?"

"Stef, you love those kids like there were your own. If anything ever happened to me or Bonnie, you are slated to step in as their parental figure slash guardian."

Stefan blinked at his brother. The brother that had been tormenting him for over 100 years standing him telling him he would in the future trust him with the life and security of the most trusted things in his life; his children. "I'm moved brother."

"Yeah, well don't be moved too quickly. I'm still going to give you a lot of hell before I come to my senses and see where my heart truly lies."

"I knew this was too good to be true." Stefan chuckled.

"Well, don't feel too sorry for me. She gives as good as she gets, even better most times." Damon laughed at a personal joke in his head.

"Oh I'm on edge to watch this unfold." Stefan said. As they sat down in the living room and he accepted the glass of amber liquid from Damon and they tapped them together. They both looked as they heard the front door open.

"Is Bonnie here?" Damon rolled his eyes at Carolyn's grating voice. He would make sure to tell Bonnie they had to make sure not to get in the way of letting her be turned if they were still here at that point. Although he harassed their Carolyn, he did really care about her, and it was all good natured. Not to mention, Malece would probably kill him if he hurt one little blonde hair on her head. But this Carolyn got on his last nerve. She was so self-serving and whiney, he was tempted to turn her himself right this moment and get it over with.

Elena came in right on her heels. "Care I told you that she might be here. Stefan's uncle had a book in his library that he said that she could borrow. But she could be with Grams and if she's there you know she won't answer her phone." She made a face at Stefan and Damon over Carolyn's shoulder like help me please.

"I don't care Elena, she could have waited until after the cheer meeting and practice. I want a good explanation of why she ditched both this afternoon. And not only that, all of her afternoon classes, she comes to school dressed like she is actually shopping in this decades shopping styles; there is something going on with her and I'm going to find out what!" Carolyn said her voice getting higher and louder as she continued.

"Well, I'll say this. If you wake her up you'll deal with me and you don't want to deal with me." Damon said in a tone that Stefan knew was not good.

Stefan stood up and stepped in between his brother and Carolyn, cutting off her view of him. "Uh yeah Carolyn, Bonnie came over to borrow that book but she wasn't feeling well so I suggested she lay down in one of the guest rooms until she felt better. I think she fell asleep."

Damon had to remember himself and what he was supposed to be acting like. "And yes if you wake her up and I have to hear her judgey mouth and your whiney one at the same time I might actually ban you all from this house." Damon couldn't remember the last time he had called either of them judgey or whiney in seriousness. They would have kicked his ass.

"Damon you are such an ass. Where is she Stefan, I want to check on her?"

Stefan exchanged a quick look with Damon who gave him a shake of the head that only a vampire would discern. "Uh, I'm not sure which room she decided on."

"Care, let's just hang out down here and let her sleep. If she's not feeling well we shouldn't disturb her." Elena could guess what bed Bonnie was in and she could also guess her state of undress and if Care saw her that way, then all kinds of questions would be asked that none of them wanted to answer.

"Oh yeah, teen queen drama party. Not on my list of things to do, ever. I think I'll skip." Damon said as he refilled his glass and headed for the stairs. He could feel their eyes on him as he disappeared to the second floor. And he heard Carolyn's next comment.

"Your brother is such a fucking douche, Stefan. I can't believe I actually wasted a month of my life on him."

Damon rolled his eyes and entered his room closing the door behind him. He stood there and watched the rise and fall of Bonnies back. She was spread diagonally across the bed, one hand splayed across his pillow where his head would lay; which made him smile; the other on her pillow in front of her face. The sheet and comforter had shifted down to her lower back so he could see the smooth caramel skin of her bare back peeking through the long black curls splayed across it. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He took a seat in the chair in the corner and did something that he hadn't had the time to do in a very long time. He watched the love of his life sleep

"This is so stupid. I don't want to continue this bullshit Damon." Bonnie said leaning against the bathroom sink at the Grille.

Damon approached her pushing a tendril behind her ear. "I know baby, but we have to stick with what we know is going to happen in this time or we may mess up our future, and that is something I am not willing to fuck around with."

"Flirting with him feels so wrong though. I feel like I am cheating on you sweetheart." She caressed his cheek.

"Baby, I know who you love and I know who you are loyal to. This is just a play we are acting out. I know that, I'm good. Now go out there and put on the show of your life, you know what happens next right."

"Uh, the kiss."

"Yes and don't auto react and fry him where he stands." Damon grinned and kissed her deeply. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up. Please wake up."

Bonnie groaned and pushed herself up in the tub. "God I forgot he knocked me out. Oh, my fucking head."

"You knew…"

"Shhh…" Bonnie hissed pointing to her ears and pointing to the door. Elena got up and turned on the water to mask the sound of their voices.

"You knew we were going to be taken?"

Bonnie nodded. "Did you get the grimore from the grave?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

Bonnie shook her head. "That you and Stefan were going to fuck over Damon? Later. Honey will be here in a few to get us he just has to take care of something first."

The door burst open then and Ben came in then and shut off the water. "Well, well."

"She's not going to help you." Elena piped up.

"Elena." Bonnie said in warning to be quiet.

Ben snatched Elena from the floor. "She wants to talk to you."

"She talks to both of us." Bonnie said.

"Wrong, witch. She said only her…aahhhh" Ben let go of Elena and fell to his knees holding his head and then passed out.

Bonnie arched her eyebrow. "She talks to both of us." Bonnie stepped out of the tub and pushed Elena out of the bathroom closing the door behind her to face Ana standing there looking at both of them with a look of surprise. "Where's Ben?"

"Ben won't be bothering us for the moment or even the rest of the night actually. So your little contingency plan if this went bad is gone too. So let's get down to business." Bonnie said. "What do you want Anna?"

"I want that tomb open witch and I need you to help me, but I also need her to get the grimore that I'm pretty sure one of her boyfriends has." Anna said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I figured. Let us go now and I'll talk to them both and see what I can do. If you keep us here, there is no way I'm going to help you and no way the Salvatore brothers will either." Bonnie said.

Anna dropped her arms and her eyes bled black, "We'll see." She came rushing at them and found herself flying back into the wall of the hotel room.

"Really, Anna? I'm a witch, you didn't see that coming? Now you can either let us go voluntarily or things are going to messy." Bonnie said.

"I've been watching you. You don't have that kind of power."

"I'm Emily Bennett's great, great, whatever granddaughter, remember her, you have no idea what I do and do not have. Now we're leaving and you are not going to stop us or you might just be a little incapacitated for a day or two and don't you have a little agenda of your own with the tomb?"

Anna's face reflected her shock. "How did you…?"

"I have my ways. Now…"Bonnie's sentence was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock. It's your friendly neighborhood Salvatore to the rescue. You have ten seconds to come out with your hands up or I'm coming in." Damon said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon we're good don't come…" her words came too last as he kicked the door in. "I thought you said we had ten seconds?"

"I lied, sue me."

"Well, _Elena_ is fine. You can take her to Stefan, I'm right behind you. Anna and I have a conversation to finish."

Damon stopped walking towards Bonnie and turned towards Elena. He had to remember in this time he was pining after her. Ugh. "Whatever you say Judgey." He grabbed Elena and pushed her out the door.

"But Bonnie…"

"The witch can take care of herself Elena and I have something to discuss with you and Stefan. Now go." Damon had no desire to leave his wife, but what he said was true, Bonnie could take of herself; at least this Bonnie could. And as much as he hated to admit it, he had no desire to let this human Elena get killed in the crossfire, she had a very big part to play in future events. He gave one last quick glance back at as wife and an almost imperceptible nod which he was sure she saw but didn't acknowledge and followed Elena out the door.


End file.
